Los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: Son los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Qué podría ser peor de que te hayan sorteado en tu último año? Para un profesional: nada. Pero para un muchacho del D8: dejar su familia, su novia, su hogar... va a cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y…**

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a los 62° Juegos del Hambre!**

**Este fic lo he comenzado hace varias semanas, y recién ahora me gusta el producto final del primer capítulo. POR AHORA NO PROMETE MUCHO (como siempre), pero va a ser bastante emocionante.**

**Acción, aventura, romance, lazos familiares… lo normal en cualquier historia sobre la saga, sólo que esta va a tener mi propio toque personal: crudeza, realidad Y HUMOR (lo último es completamente antónimo a mis otras características, pero siempre le pongo un pequeño toque de humor a las cosas).**

**Espero les guste****.**

**Y, por cierto, me las estoy arreglando para publicar un capítulo de este fic semana de por medio, intercalando con "Al Amanecer…" (del cual me tomé un tiempo sabático y NO, NO VOY A ABANDONARLO, es sólo que las ideas fluyen pero no las palabras) y un próximo hijacked Katniss, al cual aún no he titulado.**

**Summary: **_Son los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Qué podría ser peor de que te hayan sorteado en tu último año? Para un profesional: nada. Pero para un muchacho del D8... dejar su familia, su novia... hogar... Va a cambiarlo todo dentro de ese Asilo Abandonado._

* * *

**Los 62° Juegos del Hambre**

_Matar o Morir._

_Ganar, fama y fortuna._

_Perder, muerte segura._

¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

–¡Devon! –grita, desde la cocina. –¡Ayúdame con tu hermana!

Con un golpe certero, clavo el último leño de la nueva cerca que rodea nuestro precario hogar: ya no van a entrar más lobos a nuestra casa. Miro a lo lejos y mi anciana vecina de enfrente me saluda.

El día es hermoso, lástima las circunstancias del mismo. El sol brilla, los pocos pájaros que rodean el D8 cantan, ¡hasta la mismísima valla "electrificada" parece irradiar cierta felicidad!

Pero… como dije antes, hoy no es un día muy festivo: es día de Cosecha.

Escondo la maza en un hueco de la pared (no nos permiten artefactos de este tipo en el distrito 8, por lo que es probable que me corten el cuello si se enteran que la poseo) y subo los escalones. El rechinido de la puerta obliga a mi madre a darse la vuelta.

–¡Te he llamado hace 15 minutos!

–Tenía que guardar…

–Esa maldita maza… –susurra, interrumpiéndome, para sus adentros, mientras trenza el cabello de mi hermanita. –¡Y todos esos cuchillos! ¿Para qué los quieres, Devon? No sólo te van a causar problemas a ti, sino también a todos nosotros. –Me mira con sus oscuros y acusadores ojos.

No le doy importancia a su comentario: ella sabe que soy el único que aleja a las fieras salvajes que se meten en nuestro territorio desde que atacaron la valla. Mi madre lo sabe, pero no le interesa. Además, sabiendo utilizar el cuchillo y otro tipo de instrumentos, tengo más posibilidades de ganar los Juegos; pero somos tantas personas en este distrito que casi no hay posibilidad de salir sorteado. También, hay que destacar el hecho de que… es mi última Cosecha.

–Ya estás lista. –dice, y mi hermanita da un pequeño salto del banco sobre el que estaba parada. Allie tiene cuatro inocentes años: es menudita y un poco introvertida, pero muy dulce. No le gusta estar con otra persona que no seamos nosotros (nuestros padres y yo). En un día común y corriente, su larga cabellera castaña cae sobre sus hombros, resaltando sus ojos color cielo.

Sus ojitos se iluminan al verme frente a ella.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y ella viene corriendo a mí, irradiando felicidad. Su diminuto vestido rosado, ondeando, la hace lucir más tierna. Cuando llega a mí, la abrazo como si no la hubiese visto en semanas (cuando fui yo mismo quien la despertó esta mañana).

–Mamá me trenzó el cabello y me dio este vestido nuevo… –dice, risueña, aplastando las tablas de la falda con sus diminutas manos. –¡Creo que ya estoy lista para ir a la plaza!

–Aún eres pequeña, Allie. –acaricio su mejilla y ella sonríe ampliamente.

La inocencia no es algo que se pueda encontrar hoy en día, y es muchísimo más difícil poder hallarla en un lugar tan sombrío como la parte de nuestro distrito en el cual vivimos. Le llamamos "La Aguja" desde tiempos inmemoriales: siempre supuse que era por el hecho de que todos los que vivimos aquí se especializan en la costura y, además, todas las casas fueron construidas en fila, alrededor de un delgado camino de tierra.

Por eso Allie le da cierto toque de felicidad a nuestra casa y a todas las de alrededor: su inocencia hace que muchos de nuestros vecinos la traten con cariño, ya que le pueden sacar una sonrisa con una simple pregunta como "¿Por qué no tenemos vacaciones?"… Es obvio que sonríen por el hecho de que sólo la gente del Capitolio puede tomarse una de esas, y porque está prohibido hablar de ese tipo de cuestiones en los distritos.

–¿Cuándo vas a cambiarte? –me pregunta, entusiasmada: oí a mi padre, por la noche, contándole que era mi última Cosecha y que íbamos a cenar pavo silvestre para celebrar que iba a comenzar a trabajar en la fábrica.

–Ahora mismo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

–¡Por supuesto!

–Vale, ve a nuestro cuarto y búscame la camisa azul de siempre. –ella asiente y, brincando, entra a nuestra habitación. Estoy a punto de ir tras ella cuando mi madre me toma del brazo, deteniéndome.

Desde hace 3 años que tengo cierta rivalidad con ella: principalmente, porque no aprueba mi idea de esconder mis herramientas, y, mucho menos, la oportunidad de viajar al Distrito 2 y entrenar para ser agente de la paz. Hace un par de años, un hombre del Capitolio me vio ordenando las filas en los puestos de la plazoleta principal (donde vendemos nuestras propias mercaderías artesanales) y me dijo si quería viajar al D2, que me conseguiría un permiso para viajar, y que me esperaría a los 18, tras el sorteo.

¡Es una oportunidad única! Hasta podría llegar a darle la chance a mi hermana de no tener que pedir por teselas, no como yo que tengo mi nombre unas… 40 veces, por lo menos, en la esfera de cristal.

–Te recomiendo que te deshagas de todos tus artilugios inmediatamente cuando volvamos a casa.

–¿Por qué? –Ya discutimos esto demasiadas veces. Estoy harto de su desaprobación. –Conseguí todo eso yo mismo, y nunca nadie se enteró, ni va a hacerlo. –Ella se da la vuelta, suspirando. –Es lo que quiero ser. Nací para ser agente de la paz. Tú misma dijiste que era bueno organizando personas. Además, me va a ir mejor que trabajando en la fábrica…

–¿No lo comprendes, verdad? Hemos trabajado haciendo telas durante generaciones…

–¡Nadie quiere trabajar ahí! ¡Nómbrame una persona a la que le guste trabajar bajo esas condiciones! –Levanté la voz, y eso nunca le ha gustado a ella. Paso una mano por mi cara, tratando de tranquilizarme. –Trabajamos para el maldito Capitolio, y no nos dan nada a cambio. Yo, por lo menos, tengo unas …40 papeletas.

–Devon… todos odian a los agentes de la paz. Y también estarías trabajando para ellos. –pone una mano sobre mi hombro y vuelve a suspirar. Como siempre, trata de convencerme de cambiar de idea, mirándome con sus ojos de cordero degollado. Miro hacia otro lado. –¿Por qué quieres irte a un distrito tan lejano?

–No me comprendes. Nunca lo hiciste… ni lo harás.

–Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, hijo…

Saco su mano de mi hombro y la miro con repudio.

–Sólo quieres lo mejor para ti.

Con pasos rápidos, entro a mi habitación. Allie está rebuscando entre los cajones, sacando ropa y volviéndola a doblar. Me quedo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta hasta que, finalmente, encuentra mi camisa azul. Supongo que debe de haberse entretenido buscándola…

–¿Estabas peleando con mamá, otra vez? –se da la vuelta y me mira, con notable decepción en el rostro. Tiende la camisa sobre la cama.

–Por supuesto que no. –respondo, sonriendo de lado, y ella se encoje de hombros, suspirando.

Tomo mi ropa y me visto en el baño. Cuando trato de vestir mi pantalón, tropiezo y golpeo mi pierna contra la bisagra de la puerta; caigo al piso, maldiciendo; ahora tengo un moretón violáceo en mi rodilla. Trato de levantarme, pero pierdo el equilibrio al resbalarme con el mismo maldito pantalón…y vuelvo a caer, golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo.

Frustrado, vuelvo a levantarme con éxito, así que termino de cambiarme y trato de peinar mi descontrolada cabellera.

Abandono el baño y Allie me espera, sentada al pie de la cama, jugando con su trenza… y me toma desprevenido, preguntándome…

–¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo si salgo sorteada? –gira hacia mí, mirándome con sus ojos de cordero.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y le sonrío.

–Allie Woods: tan sólo tienes cuatro años. Tu nombre no va a entrar ni una sola vez hasta que tengas doce. Y te aseguro que, cuando llegue el momento adecuado, voy a hacer lo imposible para _"las mellizas ridículas"_ nunca pronuncien tu nombre. ¿Entendido? –ella asiente, tras un largo suspiro, y la abrazo antes de partir. –Te veo luego, ¿vale?

Mi hermana sonríe y entro a cocina-comedor, donde mi padre ya ha despertado, ya que hoy no trabaja. Está sentado, apoyando los codos en la mesa, mientras toma agua del pozo.

–Es la última, muchacho, y luego serás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

–¿Lo que quiera? –digo en un tono burlón. –¿Y si no quiero trabajar _allí_? –me cruzo de brazos y lo miro, esperando su reprimenda.

–Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para escuchar tu conciencia y no la de tu madre. –guiña un ojo y vuelve a tomar otro trago. Creo que mi rostro se ilumina de felicidad. ¡Por fin coincidió conmigo! –Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu madre lo que acabo de decirte.

–¿De qué estábamos hablando? –los dos reímos, al mismo tiempo que él se para y acomoda el cuello de mi camisa, con una sonrisa cálida.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. –lo abrazo, y él tantea mi espalda. Volvemos a separarnos. –Suerte.

Y así es como nos saludamos en mi distrito.

Somos tantos que es casi imposible salir sorteado: esa es la razón por la que las despedidas son tan sencillas y, la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera un poco sentimentales. Por ejemplo, mi madre nunca me ha despedido antes de ir a la Plaza. Nunca lo ha hecho, porque siempre encuentra algo más interesante para hacer, que decirle un simple "adiós" a su hijo.

De todos modos, no me quejo.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y salgo al exterior, observando mi nueva cerca, orgulloso. Distraídamente, para variar, bajo los peldaños de la escalera de madera que llevan al pequeño patio delantero, hasta que me tropiezo con alguien, cayendo al pasto. Se ve que hoy es mi día de torpeza absoluta.

Escupo la hierba, que casi trago, y limpio mi boca con la mano. Me doy vuelta y me topo con una chica.

Alta y delgada como un hilo de coser. Cabello lacio, del color de sus ojos: avellanados y acusantes. Sus facciones demuestran claramente todo su enojo, aunque tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

**Camille Miller.**

Con sus dieciocho años, es una de las chicas más preciosas de todo el distrito, y su vestido lila resalta aún más su belleza. Ella vive a unas pocas manzanas de mi casa, aquí en la Aguja. Su madre tiene muy buena mano con la costura, por eso siempre lleva ropa bonita y de buena calidad. Camille es mi confidente, amiga… y novia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto, cuando ya estoy de pie, sacudiendo mi ropa.

–Se suponía que ibas a buscarme para ir a la Plaza. No sé si lo recuerdas… –cruza los brazos y alza una ceja. Su mirada "amenazante" siempre me hace reír. –¿De qué te ríes? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

–Supongo que… ¿temprano?

–Tenemos que están allí en media hora, y la plaza está a una hora de aquí, caminando. No sé si comprendes lo que digo. –la miro, sorprendido. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Apenas eran las 7 cuando caí en el baño… Tal vez, cuando caí, golpeé mi cabeza y quedé inconsciente por una hora pero… –¿Qué esperas? ¿Nos vamos a no?

A carcajadas, me posiciono detrás de ella y comienzo a empujarla.

–¡Vamos! ¡Corre, corre!

Salimos disparados hacia la calle de tierra para dirigirnos a la Plaza del Mercado (también conocida como la Plaza Textil o Principal). Desde la misma, podemos observar a todos los niños que se despiden de sus familias en la puerta de sus casas: por el terror en sus rostros, es obvio que hoy es su primera cosecha.

A medida que pasan los años, uno se va acostumbrando y termina adoptando esta fecha como una sin importancia, como un día común y corriente en el que tan solo debes vestirte con buena pinta.

De todos modos, siempre es muy emotivo ver a todos esos niños saliendo de sus casas con lágrimas en los ojos.

En un momento, me encuentro a mí mismo, corriendo sólo y sin mi compañía. Freno y me doy la vuelta, para toparme con una Camille que frenó cien metros atrás, agitada y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Corro unos metros hacia ella y, da la casualidad, que estamos justo frente a la escuela, de la cual están saliendo varios niños pequeños, vestidos en sus mejores galas, para dirigirse a la Cosecha.

–¿No era que estabas apurada?

–No tengo piernas de ciervo salvaje, ¿sabes? –me responde, entrecortadamente. Inhala profundamente y tensa su espalda. –Aquí es donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? –me dice, señalando al patio de juegos con la cabeza.

–Sí, aún recuerdo tu cabello corto. Parecías un niño. –ella ríe y yo sonrío de lado. Se acerca a mí con cierto aire de superioridad. –¿Otra vez vas a contarme toda la historia?

–Es nuestra cábala. Todos los años lo hicimos y nunca salimos sorteados. Así que la respuesta es **SÍ. **

Reanudamos la marcha, caminando con pasos rápidos pero no tan cansadores, mientras ella relata, por sexta vez, su "gran hazaña" en la que me salvó de que me golpearan unos chicos mayores.

En realidad, todo ocurrió cuando teníamos seis. Yo nunca antes le había hablado, pero sabía quién era.

Resulta que, cierto día en el recreo, unos chicos que tenían nueve años, se me acercaron a molestarme por el simple hecho de que yo vivía en la zona más pobre, mientras ellos eran malcriados por sus padres en la Ciudad.

Cuando se metieron con mi padre, yo ni siquiera dudé en golpearlos, por lo que comenzamos a pelear. Eran tres contra mí, por lo que no era una lucha muy justa que digamos.

De la nada, Camille apareció a mi lado, gritando que me dejaran en paz. Recuerdo yacer en el suelo observar cómo discutían con ellos: estaba decidida a ayudarme. Lo gracioso era que estábamos en pleno invierno, por lo que llevaba un enorme abrigo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos (cosa que la hacía lucir más pequeña de lo que ya era).

–No te entrometas, Miller. –le dijo uno de ellos, empujándola.

–¡Macacos mutantes! ¿Por qué no mejor se meten con alguien de su tamaño? –les devolvió el empujón. Acto seguido, comenzó a pegarles y ellos huyeron.

Desde ese día nos convertimos en amigos. Pasaron los años y pasamos a ser los más profundos confidentes de los secretos del otro; lo más importante es que nos respetamos.

Y bueno, finalmente, llegamos a esta última etapa en la que nos dimos cuenta de los sentimientos que le tenemos al otro. Como siempre, no faltan los que dicen que no soy el indicado para ella, quien es honrada y sincera, mientras que yo me rehúso a trabajar en la fábrica y no parezco el chico "ideal".

Pero, en realidad, ella no es tan perfecta como simula ser su faceta de "niña bien": es gruñona, testaruda y egocéntrica cuando quiere. Puede llegar a hacer lo imposible para demostrar que tiene la razón, y para vivir un poco de acción debida su cualidad aventurera. Creo que sus imperfecciones son las que la hacen parecer _perfecta_ frente a mis ojos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estamos a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de la Plaza del Mercado. Claramente se pueden distinguir los cientos de niños que esperan a ser formados en sus respectivas áreas, y a todos los adultos presenciándolos.

Con las manos entrelazadas, nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, hasta que llegamos a la zona donde debemos separarnos. Sorpresivamente, besa mi mejilla antes de correr hacia su lugar.

Sonriendo débilmente, me posiciono entre unos muchachos en el área de los 18 masculinos.

–Nuestra última Cosecha, compañero. –susurra un pelirrojo a mi lado. Los demás lo escuchan y murmuran entre sí, pero yo me doy la vuelta e identifico a mi familia entre todos los habitantes del Distrito 8.

–Sí. _La última_. –le respondo, aun dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi hermana.

Las voces se apagan simultáneamente en el mismo instante en el que el alcalde Cotton abre las enormes compuertas del Edificio de Justicia, las que lo comunican con la escalera del escenario de piedra. Él se acerca al micrófono y recita un interminable discurso acerca de los Juegos del Hambre, las razones de su existencia, por qué le tendríamos que estar agradecidos al Presidente Snow… las mismas idioteces de todos los años.

Cuando finaliza, dos mujeres jóvenes, de no más de 25 años, suben al escenario.

Son Mischief y Mirey, las escoltas del Distrito 8… también conocidas como _"las mellizas ridículas". _

Por alguna extraña razón, que desconozco y ni siquiera me interesa, el Presidente les ha otorgado a las dos el empleo de seleccionar a los tributos de este distrito desde hace no más de siete años.

Las dos son iguales físicamente: delgadas y estilizadas, de rostros finos y movimientos tan delicados como sus rubias cabelleras. Lo que las diferencia es su vestimenta y ojos: Mischief siempre viste colores anaranjados (ahora lleva un saco y pollera a juego) y zapatos rojos, además, sus ojos son amarillentos; mientras que Mirey prefiere el celeste (lleva un vestido hasta las rodillas) y los tacones a medida de alta plataforma, y sus ojos son azules oscuros, como lo profundo del océano.

Rápidamente, se acercan al micrófono, esbozando alegría.

–¡Bienvenidos! –exclaman al mismo tiempo. –Bienvenidos a la Cosecha del día de hoy. ¿No es un día hermoso para rendirle tributo a nuestra generosa nación de Panem?

Como es habitual, nadie contesta a esa pregunta.

–El tiempo ha llegado… –comienza Mischief.

–… de elegir a… –sigue Mirey.

–… una valerosa muchacha…

–… y a un honrado muchacho,

–… por el honor de representar…

–… a su adorado distrito 8…

–¡…en los **Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre**! –exclaman al unísono.

Pasan varios minutos en los que ellas continúan sonriendo, esperando por una aclamación por parte del público (cosa que sólo ocurre en el Distrito 1). Se miran la una a la otra y logran decidirse por ir a los recipientes de cristal, pero Mischief frena a su hermana y vuelve a tomar el micrófono.

–Nos olvidábamos, –dice risueña. –**¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!**

Ahora sí, se acercan al recipiente, se miran, meten su mano en el mismo y…

–¡Michelle Lifeson!

No es Camille, es otra chica. Gracias a Dios que es otra chica, y no ella, cuyo rostro aparece en la gran pantalla: sorprendida, sin comprender lo que ocurre. Su mente aún no analizó que fue su nombre el seleccionado entre otras miles de niñas.

Su sorpresa llega a conmoverme –de cierto modo–. Ella se hace paso entre las demás muchachas hacia al escenario: nadie le desea buena suerte.

–Sube, corazón. –le dice Mirey, con una dulce sonrisa, invitándola a subir el último escalón. –No te preocupes… No mordemos.

Michelle Lifeson lo duda por un segundo. Gira hacia la multitud, supongo que buscando algún familiar, alguna mirada que le dé confianza. Vuelve a dirigirse hacia la extraña mujer de pestañas celestes y curvas, y, juntas, se acercan al micrófono.

–¿Tú edad, cariño? –pregunta Mischief, tomando su pálida mano. La chica tartamudea algo en una voz muy baja. –Lo siento, no pude escucharte.

Algo con lo que puedes hablar con alguien y cualquiera concuerda, es con la amabilidad de las mellizas. Son provenientes del Capitolio, pero eso no significa que no vayan a tratarte como un ser inferior, sino que todo lo contrario: tratan a todos los asustados adolecentes con dulzura, tratando de suavizar la conmoción del momento.

Finalmente, Michelle Lifeson responde.

–Diecisiete. Tengo diecisiete años. –es notable que traga saliva tras decir eso, pero que sigue asustada: sus escuálidas rodillas tiemblan, a pesar de que sus ojos verdes traten de demostrar que no tiene miedo.

Vale, la pobre chica se está muriendo allí arriba. ¿Cuándo van a elegir al tributo masculino para terminar e irme a casa?

Justo en ese preciso instante, las mellizas le dicen a la chica que se quede en su lugar.

–Y ahora, es el momento de seleccionar al caballero que te acompañará. –dice Mischief, esbozando un poco de felicidad.

Débilmente, miro al suelo y sonrío de lado: Camille no ha salido sorteada y yo tampoco voy a serlo. Ya es todo. Volveré a casa rápidamente, correré hacia el hueco en la pared delantera para esconder mis cuchillos y herramientas en un lugar más seguro para que mi madre no se entere de su existencia, y viviré una vida feliz y tranquila.

Cuando alzo la vista, sonriente, observo las pantallas… y ahora es mi rostro el que esparcen por toda la Plaza, transformando felicidad en sorpresa, justo cuando las escoltas dicen…

_¡Devon Woods!_

* * *

_**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de tanto tiempo… tengo el capítulo 2. Es cortito ya que quise concentrarme más en la despedida con Allie, que me parece la más importante. De todos modos, en el siguiente viene la parte de Camille y la familia de Devon y blah blah blah.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Summary: **_Son los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Qué podría ser peor de que te hayan sorteado en tu último año? Para un profesional: nada. Pero para un muchacho del D8... dejar su familia, su novia... hogar... Va a cambiarlo todo dentro de ese Asilo Abandonado._

* * *

**Los 62° Juegos del Hambre**

_Matar o Morir._

_Ganar, fama y fortuna._

_Perder, muerte segura._

¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

El escenario no es un lugar muy placentero, y mucho menos si debes subir a este.

Con la mirada, escaneo a la multitud con la esperanza de encontrar algún rostro familia. Pero no encuentro a Camille, ni a Allie ni a mis padres. El silencio es incómodo y desagradable, y puedo sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo contrayéndose cuando una ráfaga de viento golpea mi rostro.

–¿Tu edad, cariño?

–D-dieciocho. –tartamudeo, y recuerdo que no solo los ojos amarillentos de Mischief son los están concentrados en mí, sino también los de su hermana y los de todos los habitantes del Distrito 8.

De reojo, miro hacia mi izquierda para así encontrar a la chica que va a ser mi compañera, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y sus párpados cerrados. Me pregunto qué estará pensando. Lo más probable es que siga conmocionada ya que acaban de llamarla hace 5 minutos.

De todos modos, no la conozco ya que no la vi ni una sola vez en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera en la escuela.

Mirey dice algo, pero no me intereso demasiado en saber qué es lo que dice, ya que me concentro en volver a buscar a mi familia… y así es como encuentro a Camille, quien corre desde su área, con sus ojos desorbitados como si estuviese buscando a alguien, tal vez a su propia familia… Pero no, por supuesto, encuentra a mi hermana y la abraza. Al arrodillarse ante Allie, limpia sus lágrimas.

Detrás de ellas, mi madre está cubriendo su boca con sus esqueléticas manos, y mi padre está masajeando sus hombros, claramente tratando de relajarla.

Yo tendría que estar ahí. Tendría que estar sonriendo, agradeciendo que no me eligieron…

Pero estoy aquí.

–De todos modos, nuestros tributos del Distrito 8 son… –comienza Mischief, tomando mi mano, alzándola como si fuese un tributo profesional. –… ¡Devon Woods!

–¡Y Michelle Lifeson! –finaliza Mirey, alzando la mano de mi…

Vale, compañera, aliada, víctima… No sé exactamente qué palabra debería utilizar para llamarla.

–Ahora, estrechen sus manos… –nos susurra Mirey, como si fuésemos niños pequeños.

Afirmo mi postura, tenso mi espalda y estrecho la mano de Michelle Lifeson, mirándola directamente a los ojos: su mano suda. Ella esquiva mi mirada y me suelta. Luego, frota ambas manos.

–¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte! –exclaman las mellizas ridículas al unísono. Un par de agentes de la paz se acercan a nosotros y nos escoltan hacia la gigantesca puerta de madera de roble que nos va a llevar al Edificio de Justicia de nuestro distrito.

El edificio tiene tan sólo 2 pisos y, al entrar, me sorprende que su interior no esté decorado de finas telas, ya que eso es lo que fabricamos. Tan sólo hay cortinas pesadas que bloquean la luz que entra por unas pequeñas ventanas circulares.

De vez en cuando, mientras soy escoltado por el pasillo hacia el que sería mi cuarto de despedida, logro divisar algún cuadro sádico y despiadado, en el que hay ni bien rebeldes asesinados en manos de los agentes, niños huérfanos llorando frente al hospital del D8 o rosas. Rosas por todos lados. Malditas rosas en cualquier lugar que te puedas imaginar.

No entiendo por qué a la gente de nuestro distrito le fascinan tanto estas flores.

En un momento, las mellizas paran y nos indican que debemos separarnos al llegar a una bifurcación del pasillo. Mischief lleva a Michelle consigo hacia la izquierda, dejándonos a Mirey y a mí la derecha.

Al llegar a la puerta, ella me detiene por un segundo.

–¿Este era tu último año, verdad? –pregunta, observándome con sus falsos ojos marinos que reflejan acongojo. Ella acaricia mi rostro y yo me alejo, alzando una ceja. –De veras que lo siento.

Mirey se aleja por donde vinimos y, el agente de la paz que me han asignado, me indica que va a quedarse aquí afuera, por lo que no debería intentar llevar a cabo ningún tipo de estupidez. En otras palabras: no escapar.

Respiro profundamente y giro el picaporte. El agente la cierra apenas entro.

La habitación es tan aburrida y melancólica como el edificio en sí: grises cortinas (un poco más delgadas que las del pasillo) que dejan entrar un poco de luz, pisos de madera y paredes amarillentas pero tan sucias que lucen tan grisáceas como las cortinas.

Hablando de cortinas, inocentemente trato de mover una con la idea de iluminar más este lúgubre cuarto, y está tan destruida que cae, provocando una nube de polvo a mí alrededor.

Mi tos es incontrolable, hasta que me doy cuenta de que la ventana carece de cristal. Lo que significa que fácilmente podría huir por allí…

Pero no quiero que me maten. No ahora.

En realidad, no quiero morir de ninguna manera por lo menos hasta dentro de unos… ¿40 años, tal vez?

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta, para así encontrar un sofá verde y viejo en el cual sentarme. Paso mi mano por mi cabello y lo tiro hacia atrás.

De repente, la puerta se abre y una niña pequeña entra, confundida.

–¿Allie…? –susurro, y ella corre hacia mí, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. –Está bien… –la abrazo pero ella sigue llorando, como la vez que vio cómo un lobo trató de atacarnos hace un par de meses. Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presiona su rostro contra mi pecho. –Todo estará bien, Allie. Lo prometo.

–Yo… N-no quiero que te vayas –murmura entre sollozos, y yo trago saliva. Para tener tan solo 4 años, habla como si tuviese 14. Sus ojos extremadamente claros generan temblor en mi interior: el dolor que muestran… No quiero dejarla, pero debo hacerlo o van a matarla. Yo lo sé, matarían a toda mi familia.

Tal vez podría escapar con todos, ¿pero a dónde huiríamos?

Es imposible pensar en eso.

–Escucha. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que el lobo nos atacó, cerca de la valla? –le pregunto y ella asiente. –Tú estabas conmigo y él se acercaba cada vez aún más a nosotros y ambos lo atacamos, ¿recuerdas? –ella agacha la mirada pero asiente.

–Lloré. No fui tan valiente como tú… –susurra y yo acaricio su cabello castaño claro. –Lloré. –vuelve a repetir.

–Eso no importa, Allie. –sonrío de lado. –Fuiste valiente porque le arrojaste una roca que le acertó justo en el hocico. Y ahora debes ser valiente por ambos, ¿me comprendes? Tal vez no estaré en casa, pero estaré siempre a tu lado, ¿vale? –digo, señalando su corazón. Ella vuelve a sollozar y nos abrazamos.

El agente de la paz abre la puerta.

–El tiempo ha terminado. Eso es todo. –bufa, pero Allie no quiere soltarme. –¡EL TIEMPO HA TERMINADO! –grita, esta vez, tomando a Allie de la cintura para así poder llevársela.

Sus ojos lastimeros vuelven a encontrar los míos.

–¡Gana! –grita, antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de ellos.

_Ojalá pudiera…_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

¿Opiniones al respecto?

Por ahora todo es muy aburrido (yo misma lo admito) pero es que las Cosechas y las despedidas son muy tranquilas, ¿saben?

Camila.


End file.
